


The Stuff of Legends

by BadVibes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: BAMF Link, Everyone Loves Link, Following destiny can suck it, Link has the inexplicable urge to save everyone, Link is a little shit, Link is literally the cutest, Link takes over the Marvel Universe, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Majora's Mask, Post-Ocarina of Time, Protective Avengers, Sad Link is sad, Selectively Mute Link, Team as Family, The Fierce Deity Mask, The Ocarina should not be used in this way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadVibes/pseuds/BadVibes
Summary: The kid was an enigma. He was strong, incredibly skilled, but quiet. He appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a warning from another world's Goddesses. Something was coming, obviously, and the kid came to help. Now if only the heroes of this land would look past their own differences to actually pay attention to the situation at hand, that would be great.Stayed up for hours this past week re-playing Ocarina and Majora's mask and this happened. Also doesn't help that I refuse to believe Infinity War ended the way it did. So expect this to be extremely AU





	1. In Which Link Should Learn To Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the Legend of Zelda use slang? Like, do they have their own versions of 'Oh my God' or 'For Pete's sake'? Does anyone know? Anything I need to know about?

     Link watched the world burn. People, millions of innocent people, murdered. Man, woman, and child alike killed. They weren't slaughtered, there was no blood or cries of pain. There was fear then silence. The people left behind were shellshocked. Those people, the ones who lived stayed behind to suffer. It was a loss like no other. There was no explanation, no cause as people disintegrated into dust and vanished. Children were left without parents and parents were left with homes empty of laughter and cries. Offices were abandoned, TVs and radios left blaring static in empty homes, and the streets, the streets held the remaining population to roam without cause. 

There was no fight, no war to put the blame on. Only a small handful of the remaining universe understood what had happened. They were there but even then, they were also left in confusion. They did not know how to go on from there. They had lost the fight and their own people. No tears were shed the first night. The loss did not feel real. The severity had not yet hit them yet. It was the next day, and the days to come when the confusion settled into fear and determination to take revenge settled. 

Those left behind mourned. Search parties for the lost came to an abrupt halt as there were not even bodies left behind to find. Link watched it all happen with dread in his chest. These visions of a possible future came to him at night, mere hours after he saved Termina from being crushed by the falling moon. He sat in a beautiful open field with tears in his eyes knowing without a doubt that he would be made to fight again. His sleep was plagued with nightmares though not of the familiar type. The land was unfamiliar, full of technology he did not know of. The inhabitants were dressed oddly and spoke in accents he had never heard before. There were no visible monsters, only those who knew how to hide behind Hylian skin. But they weren't Hylian, nor were they Goron, or Zora, or Gerudo, or Kokiri. They were of another race, one that Link was not at all familiar with. 

But it did not matter to him. What mattered was that there was a being in that universe with a frightening similar moral to that of Ganon. Only this man kept his sanity to where Ganon did not. Link did not know if that made the situation better or worse. The power he saw the being wield was devastating. It was unnatural to wield that amount of power in the way he did. He killed for the sake of bettering the universe to his own twisted idea of genius. It was wrong and even more horrifying to think that this man believed it to be the correct path. Link did not understand if the man's actions were to better the universe or to satisfy his need to bring death on unsuspecting planets. Either way, Link could not let it pass. 

He was tired. His very bones ached at the thought of unsheathing his sword once more. The shield and sword strapped to his back felt heavy, like he was carrying the weight of all those lost souls on his shoulders. In a way, Link thought, he actually was. The Goddesses would not have sent him these images of a distant future, of a world he had never seen, without just reason. The Goddesses would not have led him back to Hyrule or given him hints to return to the Temple of Time and not expect his assistance. Link would not have been given the favors by the Great Fairies upon his return nor would he have been bestowed with more magic-inclined items if he were not being sent to yet another land in peril. 

Link would not have shed tears of remorse as he felt the familiar warmth of light transport him to said land if he were not destined to fight another being much, much stronger than he.  

He had no companion; No Navi or Tatl or even Epona for help. He was alone as he clumsily navigated through the busy streets of a technologically advanced village he had only ever seen snippets of in his dreams. There were more people around in this large village than he had ever seen in both Hyrule and Termina alike. They bumped, shoved, and yelled at him as he walked briskly during the day. At night he dodged and evaded suspicious men slinking in and out of narrow passages between tall metal towers. Link made an odd sight, became an easy target, as he skillfully navigated through the concrete jungle he found himself in. His elven features and clothes to the long weapon and shield strapped to his back made for easy pickings for both concerned adults and shady figures. 

He was a child in appearance who carried a weapon easily as tall as he was. Soldiers in odd blue uniforms had attempted to detain him during his journey. They spoke in low tones, almost soothing voices asking him to put down the Master Sword and Hylian Sheild to the ground. They had offered to bring him to a safe place where they would attempt to call for his guardians and someone even mentioned Thor once they caught sight of his pointed ears and exotic features. They offered him food and warm clothes; A place to bathe and sleep but Link saw these temptations for the distractions they were. It was then when he realized his first mistake. His face and his body in youthful appearance would garner more attention to himself than if he were elder. 

Again, he cursed Zelda's need for him to gain the childhood he had lost in the seven years he spent asleep. He could not blame the girl for her sentiment. She did not yet realize that his childhood had been stripped from him the moment Navi woke him with a message from the Great Deku Tree.  

He ran from the soldiers, hid behind piles of garbage and on top of buildings when he caught sight of men and women dressed in blue uniforms. Once he was sure he had evaded them all, Link finally reached into the magic void gifted to him by one of the Great Fairies. He no longer needed his pack to carry all the items he had collected during his travels. Instead, all Link needed was to call forth said magic and visualize what he needed. Despite the circumstances, the boy couldn't help but think the journey was almost worth the new upgrades he had been gifted. 

The mask of the Fierce Deity still frightened Link whenever he held it. The spirit contained in it no longer felt malicious. In fact, the spirit in the mask was mostly harmless as it slept. The spirit, after having assisted Link in the final leg of his journey in Termina, had deemed the child worthy of its power. It was the power he gained after putting on the mask that frightened Link. It was strong and incredibly addicting but Link knew he could overcome the temptations it radiated. Besides, this transformation was needed if Link hoped to quell the adults need to coddle him like a child.   

The change took no more than a few seconds. Link had taken a moment to adjust to the physical changes, the newly added height was always something that threw him off, before he moved on. He searched for the people he saw in his visions. The man made of metal, the girl who spoke of science and magic, the woman who weaved the red magic, or even the man with the shield for hands. Anyone that had fought the man in the future that had not come to pass. 

It was nearly two days after his arrival at the new land when he finally found someone he was looking for. Well, it was the boy who actually found him. He was tired and hungry from moving nearly nonstop. He had ignored his aching stomach as he searched the streets for a familiar face when a shrill bell rang from a building adjacent to the small tower he was perched on. Link watched as young adults poured out of the building, some racing across the courtyard with a sense of urgency he could not understand. He heard them laugh and bicker with each other. It was a jarring experience to Link as it had felt like a lifetime ago since he had seen people act so carefree; Without the worry of imminent destruction heading their way. 

His eyes roamed over the kids, almost desperate like before his attention landed on a boy who was looking straight up at him. Link had felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the other boy. The boy was one of the fighters from his visions. The young one who had snuck aboard the ship even after his mentor had demanded him to return to the ground. Link could not recall the boy's name but he did remember the bravery the young hero had exhibited beyond the stars.

Link felt relief at the sight of one of the heroes from his visions. He had not known where to look and was merely given directions to help stop the impending doom against this universe. Link wondered if Navi or even Tatl would have helped him find one of the warriors faster. They definitely could have helped in relaying the message which honestly was now the biggest hurdle to cross at the moment. The boy silently cursed as he stared down at the hero and his companion. How the hell was he supposed to warn them now? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this. I'm just gonna rant a little.  
> So I grew up playing Ocarina of Time on the Gamecube. It was one of my favorite games and I played through it several times. I didn't play Majora's Mask until I bought it for the DS but fell in love with it when I did. Now, I don't know why it took me so long to realize how freaking sad these games are. When I first played Ocarina at seven or eight years old, I didn't think much about it. Majora's Mask made my heart sad, y'all. I ran through it when I bought it once and then set it aside. Last week I found them, (I also have OOT on DS. It's awesome), and couldn't help but think that Link would seriously have some issues after everything he's been through. For real, the kid has seen people die, has been forgotten by people he considered friends, lost Navi, fought monsters at nine or ten years old. He's a baby, guys. Doesn't matter if he had the body of an adult when he fought Ganon and awoke the sages. He was asleep for seven years and was sent to fight right after. Also, Navi leaves him??????? That right there was probably one of the saddest for me. This kid had grown up with other kids having their own fairies and being put down for not having one himself. He finally gets a fairy, goes on this terrible quest and she leaves him? LINK IS A CHILD! ...lol now I feel old. Didn't think much about letting a ten-year-old fight a war but now... nuh uh. Momma ain't gonna let that shit fly. 
> 
> Anyways, OOT and Majora's Mask — 10/10 games. Will play again and will consider telling friends and family about it.


	2. Knock, Knock. It's A Big Ass Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this and left me a Kudos. I love seeing people actually enjoying what I put out there! I'm also a sucker to hear back from people so please leave a comment or suggestion if you want to make this writer's day a little brighter :)

     Link had disappeared from the hero's line of sight shortly after he noticed the other boy had seen him. He followed the young hero and his friend from the rooftops; Quietly jumping across and into shadows as they walked below him. Link grew impressed with the hero the further they walked. It was obvious to Link that the other boy knew he was still around judging by the way the hero kept glancing up towards the tops. 

The hero's companion, someone Link did not recognize from any of his visions had, at one point noticed his friend's tense demeanor and looked rather uncomfortable as the two continued down the busy streets. That had made Link feel pretty guilty for scaring the two boys. They were young, a bit younger than he would have been if Zelda had not sent him back. Link was aware that kids their age should not be involved in matters such as these. The hero he was following especially so as he was not even supposed to be on the planet when the elder warriors faced the Titan. 

Link, however, did not have that luxury.  

It was as Link watched the brown-haired teenager anxiously tug on the straps of his pack that Link swore he would do whatever he could to prevent the boy from meeting the same fate from his visions. He had seen the boy's death when he slept; Watched him turn into dust in his father's hands. He heard him plead and cry as the inevitable happened. Link had cried too; For the loss of someone so bright and happy and also for the man who had lost him. Link had wondered if the man had left the planet after his companions had disappeared. Link couldn't imagine the amount of the strength it would have took to even want to see another day. 

It wouldn't come to pass. The young hero would live on. So would the other warriors who had lost their lives on that battlefield. The millions who were killed will not ever know of what could have been. Link would not allow it. 

Link watched as the two boys entered a building and silently jumped off his perch to follow. A woman squealed behind him once he landed and Link turned to at least send her a look of apology but the woman only gasped and paled. The boy felt taken aback at the odd reaction but quickly realized that the Fierce Diety's face was rather intimidating. He had forgotten he still had it on. The sword strapped to his back probably did not help either. Link raised his hands in what he hoped looked like a calming gesture but the woman had run off before he could do anything more. 

Link sighed and shook his head. He was really bad with people, it seemed. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, Link summoned the Stone Mask and quickly put it on after sending the Fierce Deity's Mask back to wherever the magic sent it. Luckily there was no one around to witness the exchange as Link silently slunk into the same building he saw the two boys disappear in.

The momentary distraction outside had not done Link any favors as he had effectively lost track of the two boys he had been trailing. Link pondered on what to do next when a sudden movement behind him had Link rushing out of the way before he was knocked over. Link watched a few laughing adults nearly crashed into him as they crossed the otherwise empty foyer. They couldn't see him, obviously, as the small group stopped at the far corner and pressed a small trigger in the wall. Link gaped as the wall slid opened shortly after the trigger lit up. He had not felt the usual magic in the air when a hidden door was revealed in temples.

Not willing to risk his chance Link quickly followed the group of adults, easily crouching low in the corner in order to avoid the others in the small room. The boy waited for another door or corridor to open and nearly leaped to his feet in shock when the small room began to move up. Link quickly glanced at the others in the room and relaxed when they didn't react to the odd magic room. 

"Who left a rock in the elevator?" 

Link was the last one out of the small room when the doors pulled apart to reveal a hallway. He slowly moved to the corner of the hallway and watched as the small group of people wandered through one of the doors lined against the left side wall. Link sat still for a moment, waiting for someone to appear in the small corridor and stood when no one new appeared. He stood, removing the Stone Mask, and quietly roamed the narrow hall. 

The boy figured the layout to this building was not unlike the Stock Pot Inn; A room beyond every door. Link did not have the patience nor the time to look through every door. However, seeing no other way, Link subjected himself to knock on every door until he found the one that housed the young hero. Quickly, the blond boy summoned the Stone Mask once more and got to work.

It was tedious and got old very fast. Link went to every door on each floor. So far there was no sign of the young hero nor his companion; Only disturbed adults and one small child who was reprimanded by their mother for answering the door. The floor he had found himself had quickly yielded no results but Link found the moving room easy to operate. The numbers listed on the wall next to the sliding doors corresponded to the number of floors the building had. Link had found that he was on the fifth floor, the second highest in the building. The trigger to the entrance, or first floor, was labeled 'L.O.B.B.Y.' and the rest went from two and up to six. The process of choosing a floor and clearing a long hallway was boring and tiresome to the boy. It was actually on the sixth floor, the last floor Link had decided to check, that he had finally found the correct room. 

The boy, the young hero's companion, had answered the door to a woman holding a strange rectangular shaped, red bag. Link quickly hid behind a fake potted plant when he spotted the two figures, easily hidden and out of the way before they had the chance to even glance in his direction. 

"Alright so its gonna be thirty, fifty-seven," the woman said as she handed the teen three large boxes. Link watched the teen hand the boxes off to someone he couldn't quite see before reaching into his trouser pocket and pulled out two crumbled pieces of green paper. The woman accepted the thin papers and reached in her own pocket but the other teen stopped her with an easy smile and wave of his hand.

"Nah, keep the change." Link figured that the green paper was this lands form of currency and wondered what the hero's friend had purchased. The young woman only nodded, sending the teen a small smile before turning towards the moving room. The blond froze but kept his eyes on the now closed door as the young woman left the current floor. He sat still for another long while, debating on how to proceed. Link sighed as he stood and removed the Stone Mask. He did not know how to go about things but his legs had begun to cramp. He debated to himself for a moment before bringing out the Fierce Deity Mask once more. 

He took his time walking to the door but found himself facing the wooden entrance in mere seconds. Link steeled himself and took a deep breath before he lifted his fist and gave three solid knocks on the wooden surface. He heard movement inside and nearly giggled at the sound of a loud bang followed by low cursing. A loud set of footsteps grew closer to the other side of the door prompting Link to adjust his stance to look as unintimidating as possible. The masked boy smiled on instinct, even though he knew no one could see the expression underneath the mask, as the door finally swung open.

Link watched as the young hero's friend eyes traveled from his middle, his mouth agape, before finally meeting his eyes. The blond raised his hand to wave in greeting but stopped when the heavy set boy suddenly began screeching in fear. Link flinched back, his hands shooting up towards his pointed ears, and saw the teen move to slam the door in his face. Link quickly moved to stop the swinging door with his foot and winced at the shooting pain that laced up his leg. Link sighed and shook his head as he quickly entered the room and shut the door behind him.

The screaming teen somehow made it across the room within the three seconds it took Link to enter and held an odd looking vase up in defense. Link held his hands up in defense and stood stock still in front of the door. Unfortunately, the other boy took this as Link blocking the only exit to the home and threw the vase towards Link's head. The masked boy quickly rolled out of the way and mentally cursed. This was not the best first meeting. 

"Peter!" the teen screamed as he picked up an identical vase. Peter. That was the name of the young hero from his visions. He remembered that now. He was not currently in the room but Link figured he was nearby judging by the way his friend was glancing down towards the hall. Link turned back to the panicking friend and again held his hands up and willed for the teen to calm down. It didn't work. "Peter some freaky dude is doing something with his hands! Oh my GOD, HE HAS A SWORD!" 

Link actually sighed through his nose at that. It wasn't like he was swinging the sword around or anything. Quickly thinking of a way to de-escalate the growing tension Link pulled the giant sword from his back, fully intending to drop the weapon between them. However, the moment the sword was held in front of him, a sudden stinging pressure hit his hand causing Link to drop the sword on the floor in front of him. 

Link gasped at the suddenness and swiftly turned to face the direction of where the projectile originated from. The boy didn't even have the chance to find the source when the same pressure hit his arm. Link's eyes shot towards his left arm and gaped at the odd white rope stuck to it. Link pulled at the rope with his free hand but stopped when yet another bit of rope hit and stuck his hand to his arm. Link finally recognized the weird rope as a weapon the young hero had used and fought himself to stay still. He figured if he moved or looked at all aggressive, the teens may see him as a threat. Link didn't want to start a fight. 

Again Link wished Navi was here to speak on his behalf. She definitely would have scolded Link for scaring the boys if she were here. But Navi wasn't here. Link would have to figure it out on his own. With boy his hands stuck, Link turned to finally face the young hero. He hunched his shoulders and froze in place, hoping the teen would take his surrender for what it was. Peter, at least he thought it was Peter, seemed to look at him from behind the large white lenses before his masked head turned towards the large sword on the floor and then to his friend. 

Link barely had the time to blink before he saw Peter lift his arms and begin shooting more of the white ropes at him from his wrists. The impact actually hurt more than Link had thought and it wasn't long before his whole torso and legs were wrapped in the sticky substance. The boy tried wiggling his arms to free himself but the white rope held strong. Nevertheless, Link knew that if he applied a bit more pressure, he could very easily snap the ropes off. He refrained from doing so.

A sudden push from his side had Link falling to the ground beside his sword. Link gasped as he felt his mask slip and quickly pressed his face onto the carpeted floor, pushing the mask more securely on his face. The three boys sat quietly for a moment before Peter made another move. Link felt a hand grasp onto his leg tightly before he felt himself being dragged across the floor. He turned his head as far as he could to try and gauge the young hero's expression but the red mask blocked his whole face.

A quiet gasp brought Link's attention back to the young hero's friend. He had finally put down the strange vase and was trying to lift Link's sword from the ground. From his expression, the sword must have been more than a little heavy in his inexperienced grasp. Link sighed, not knowing how he felt seeing one of his weapons in someone else's hands but relented. It didn't bother him as much as it should but he really hoped the teen would at least be careful with it.    


End file.
